Treasure in Garage
by Aim 1.0
Summary: After the final battle, Haru, Elie, and Plue went to Garage Island to finally live a peaceful life; however, Elie sometimes misses the danger and thrill of their adventures.


####################

TREASURE IN GARAGE

by JNLC of X1-1R

####################

After the final battle, Haru, Elie, and Plue went to Garage Island to finally live a peaceful life. One day, a white haired boy with a good physical build was returning home from fishing when he saw a blonde girl carrying a small white snowman-like creature with a cone for a nose by the road.

"Hey! Haru!" the girl shouted.

"Oh,hey Elie. What's the fuss?" Haru answered wondering what may have happened to make her look so excited.

"I just just strolled around the island with Plue." Elie proudly exclaimed as she referred to the creature she carries.

"Right Plue?"

"Pu –yu" Plue answered.

"Haru, I need to tell you something." Elie said as she tried to change the topic "Haru, let's leave this island."

"What are you talking about?" Haru answered thinking about how Elie can say this with a smile in her face.

"This island is booooo-riiinggg!"

"What?!"

"There's no fun in here at all. We are all trapped in this little island with no casinos, no gun shops, no mafia, and no trouble. I don't get to use my newly upgraded tonfa blasters." Elie argued

Haru remembered how crazy this woman can be when it comes to her definition of fun. There was this time that Elie destroyed a dog racing stadium just because the race was cancelled midway. Like a child, Elie madly chased all the people away using the destructive powers of her tonfa blasters.

"But we can't leave this island Elie. You know this is my home." Haru said in the most convincing way he could. "plus, there are no ships going to the mainland right now so I guess you need to patiently stay here and do something for fun."

"I think there is another way to leave this island" Elie said "Plue! Plue will transform into a bug and then Plue and we will fly off from this island!" she placed Plue on the ground and cheering him to make his best efforts to metamorph.

"Are you serious?!" Haru asked. Haru wondered how wild Elie's imagination can get and when she started to think that Plue is a bug. He recalled the first time he met Elie. It was the same day Elie destroyed the stadium. Since then, Elie have always thought Plue will someday grow wings and fly.

"Plue is not even a bug! And I don't even know what he is!" Haru said "He is more like a dog than a bug to me"

Haru felt guilty seeing Elie sulking like a child staring at him with anger and despise like he stole or broke her toy.

"I guess we can go to my house and you can have a talk with my sis." Haru told Elie to cheer her up.

Her eyes brightened as if she remembered something when Haru mentioned his sister.

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot to ask her something." she said as her mood changes to excitement clasping her hands together. "Yesterday, in the bar, we were having a conversation when she brought out a topic about a treasure hidden in this island."

"I'm not leaving this island after all. I guess I'll find that treasure first" she told Haru "The treasure should be enough for me to be able to buy a ship to get away from this island." she grinned while unfolding her plan.

"Let's already go to your house Haru! I this is the first time I feel this excitement since I arrived on this island. I cant wait to find Cattleya's treasure." She literally dragged Haru behind her for being to slow.

As they approached Haru's house, they found a familiar face on the house, Nakajima. Nakajima is literally a wallflower. Imagine a sunflower with a big ugly face stuck on the wall of your house. Nakajima is the appointed bodyguard or protector of the house even though he can't move and have no hands and feet.

When they arrived, Haru noticed something wrong with Nakajima. Unlike his normal yellow radiant shade, this time, Nakajima's face was like purplish green and the leaves around his face was like withering.

"Nakajima! What happened to you?! You weren't like that this morning" Haru asked with enough concern in his voice.

"Master... Haru... Lady... Cattleya... help..." Nakajima tried to speak to Haru.

Haru didn't understand what was happening until Elie called him.

"Haru, look." Telling him to look inside the house from the door.

Haru understood and rushed inside the house to take a look. The scene shocked him. Chairs toppled, glass broken, books scattered, and clothes on the floor. It appears that a person entered the house particularly looking for something. Haru went back outside and confronted Nakajima. One thing went into his mind.

"What happened?! Where's Cattleya?!" he asked Nakajima in panic.

"Poison... gas... kidnap..." Nakajima tried his best in speaking.

The word "kidnap" echoed in his mind. Cattleya, his only family left in the world, kidnapped for reasons unknown. After three years, travelling around the world destroying dark brings and sinclaires, this is the time they are reunited and can finally spend some time together but another crisis arose and this involved the kidnapping of one of the most important person in Haru's life.

"Haru! Take a look at this. The kidnappers left a piece of paper on the table" Elie informed Haru about a presence of possible lead to the kidnappers.

"Let me see that!" Haru hurriedly went to retrieved the paper. The writing on the paper was ugly but was still leglible. It read:

"If you want this lady back, meet us outside this house tomorrow at noon. Bring us the treasure. Sincerely yours, the _Jiggle Butt Gang_"

"What are they talking about?!" Haru exclaimed wondering about the treasure mentioned in the letter "Is this the same treasure you were mentioning just ealier Elie?"

"I think so. But I don't know how they knew about that information."

"I just know one thing for sure, they are going to pay for kidnapping my sister" Haru said with the same vindication as he saved the world in the past.

"and Haru, I think we have a larger problem at hand" an eerie silence appeared after she said this words "I think Nakajima is poisoned"

"Nakajima what really happened to you?" Haru asked while observing the symptoms of the poison. "By finding out what caused your poisoning, there is a large chance that we can find a way to cure you."

Haru noticed Nakajima's eyes closed and happens to be unconscious. It's no use asking a sleeping a person so Haru turned to Elie.

"How do you think Nakajima got poisoned?" he asked

"He looks pretty sick to me. Look at his skin, it used to be yellow right, but now it looks like green and kinda purple too"

"As I recall, Nakajima turns to that every time he is sick or just feeling very down of himself. But when he is sick, it's usually a fever or a cold but this time, it's not it." He tried to remember the times when Nakajima is like this since he was a child. "I can't recall other reasons but these were the common ones. I think we have to wait until I remember something"

"Oh hey Haru!... and Elie too." A familiar voice ringed in Haru's ear. He didn't expect to hear his sister's voice this soon.

Haru and Elie turned and saw Cattleya, safe and sound, coming home from the road. Haru raced down to meet his sis and hugged.

"I thought you were kidnapped? I was deeply worried about you." Haru told her sister

"Hahahahahaha. They call that kidnapping? Even a child can escape them" Cattleya proudly answered.

"Hey sis, tell me what really happened"

"Okay! Let's see what I can remember" Then Cattleya told Haru and Elie what really happened during the day.

"It turns out that yesterday, three weirdoes, wearing tight black outfits arrived at this island. One was a fatty. The other one was skinny. The last one was quite old. They were just floating aimlessly in the ocean until they saw this island.

"They were just wandering about until they reached the bar where me and Elie was talking. They heard us talking about this treasure and an evil plan unfolds in their minds.

"They followed me going home and waited until I was alone.

"They appeared and said 'You lady! Tremble in the presence of the vilest organization in the world' I just thought they were just mere idiots at that time appearing with weird skinny outfits. What I can really say is that... they are the weirdest evil organization ever.

"Nakajima and I was just so shocked when they appeared that we literally dropped what we were doing. Then we saw them huddling, murmuring something to themselves, butts out. It's just the ugliest thing I saw. Their tight outfits trace their skin of their butts enhancing them in the worst way possible.

"And that's when they got to action. The old member, most probably their boss, shouted 'formation' and that's when their stance changed. Legs wide, backs bent forward, and butts up front. The boss shouts 'NOW! TRIPLE ECSTACY!' as they farted and it was like smoke coming from their assholes. When it reached Nakajima, he wilted and turned green. When the gas reached me, I smelled the most horrible thing in my life. It was like a rotten egg doused in poop. I just can't help but faint at that smell."

"So three weirdos in tight black outfits entered the house, poisoned Nakajima and made you unconscious through their fart" Elie asks

"Yes, they were looking for some treasure I mentioned in the bar yesterday." Cattleya answered "So when I woke up, I saw them. We somehow talked and exchanged life stories. The boss guy was more sensitive than he looks. When I told them my story, he just cried and said "that's the saddest story I ever heard!," They released me and they went on their way away from this island. They also said their sorry for what they have done here. They mentioned something about making Jiggle Butt Gang larger and the evilest organization in the whole world."

"I really don't understand what happened here but I'm happy your safe sis" Haru said

"I guess they were overcome by guilt and felt sorry for my life." Cattleya smiled

"So I guess, Nakajima is okay" Elie said changing the topic

"Oh yeah" Haru said remembering something "Nakajima is like that every time he smells something bad. He will be like that for a while depending on how bad that fart was."

"So if it is not poison then we can safely leave Nakajima like that for a while." Elie said as he changed into her cheery mood "So Cattleya, where is this treasure we are all talking about?"

"You're still thinking about that even though this happened" Haru exclaimed

"Oh come on Haru, you know this is the most exciting part" Elie said

"Let's fix the house first then we talk" Cattleya cleverly said

"Nice going sis" Haru murmured as he started walking into the house.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Elie claimed

Cattleya can't hide the smile in her face as she saw the pair looking happy.

"So Haru brought home the girl he wants to marry," she whispered to herself

"Sis! Are you going to help or what?" Haru shouted to Cattleya

"Coming!" Cattleya answered back and ran to the house.


End file.
